The Hair Cut
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: Oliver shaves his head!LillyOliver! Oneshot! PLEASE R AND R!


**The Hair Cut**

"So who do you think is cuter?"Miley started as they talked by their lockers at school," Johnny or Robby?"

"Oh, My,God!"Lilly screeched as she saw Oliver.

"What?" Miley asked then turned around,"Oh My God Oliver!"

"You don't like it?"Oliver asked as he ran his hand over his bald head.

"I hate it! Why did you do that?"Miley exclaimed.

"Does it really matter why I did it?"Oliver asked nervously.

"Yes!" Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

"I kinda a little bit um... lost a bet."Oliver told them.

"How could you bet you're hair?!?!?,''Lilly asked him then said," You're hair is you're cutest quality!"

"What?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"Nothing," Lilly said while blushing.

"Yeah, it was something..." Oliver told her.

"No... It really wasn't...I didn't say anything..."Lilly told him.

"Fine. Don't tell me!"Oliver said and walked off to his own locker.

"What the hell was he thinking?"Miley asked Lilly.

"I don't know..."Lilly said while staring at his shaved head.

"What was that about?"Miley asked her.

"What was what about?"Lilly asked Miley.

"What was that when you told Oliver that his hair was his cutest quality?"Miley asked her.

"I was just trying to make a point,"Lilly lied.

"Yeah, right. I know when you are lieing."Miley told her.

"I am not lieing!"Lilly told her.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING

"Saved by the Bell!"Lilly said with a smile then rushed off to her class with Oliver.

She walked into class then sat down at her desk.

"Attention Class, We have a new student joining our class." Mrs. Marvel said.

_"Great another person in this class where it is already full..."_Lilly thought.

"So what was the bet?" Lilly asked Oliver after class was over.

"..." Oliver didn't say anything.

"Come on Oliver... I promise I won't laugh!" Lilly told him.

"My little brother said that he could skateboard better than me."Oliver said while blushing,"He was right."

"Are you serious?"Lilly asked him.

"Yeah,"Oliver said then put his backpack on his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Lilly smiled and shook her head before following Oliver out of the classroom.

"I'll come over to you're house after I am done with my homework okay?"Lilly told Oliver.

"Okay, I didn't really have very much homework so I should be done in like twenty minutes..."Oliver said.

"Me too, so I'll be over there within Five minutes..."Lilly said while opening her front door.

"Okay Bye."Oliver said then walked into his house and shut the door behind him.

Lilly walked into her house to see her older brother Marcas asleep on the couch.

Lilly ran up the stairs to her room so she could finish her homework quickly.

She did her homework then changed her clothes into a shirt that said "Proud To Be Pretty" and a pair of brown shorts that matched her shirt.

She quickly went down the stairs then looked at her brother still asleep on the couch and walked out the door.

She walked across her lawn onto Olivers thenrang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello Lilly!" Mrs. Oken said then let her inside.

"Oliver is in his room."Mrs. Oken said then pointed up the stairs.

Lilly smiled at her then walked up the stairs to Olivers room.

She didn't even bother to knock, she just walked right in to his room.

Oliver was wearing a beenie hat and doing his homeowrk on his bed.

"Hey Oliver," Lilly said and sat down beside him.

"Hey Lilly," Oliver said with out looking up from his homework.

"Why are you wearing a hat? You know that is my thing,"Lilly said with a smile.

"My head is cold."Oliver told her.

"You shouldn't of shaved you're head."Lilly told him.

"I already told you that I lost a bet."Oliver said angrilly.

"You didn't really have to shave you're head. What would he really of done if you didn't shave you're head?" Lilly asked him.

"He said he would tell everybody that he won against me."Oliver said and looked at her.

"He is Nine! No one is going to beleive he has skills!" Lilly told him.

"I guess you are right..."Oliver said then shut his book and put it back into his backpack.

Lilly stood up and walked over toward him.

She pulled his hat off and asked," Do you know why you shouldn't of cut you're hair?"

"No... Why?" Oliver said.

"Because now when someone kisses you they won't be able to put there hands in you're hair."Lilly told him.

Oliver leaned in and kissed her and she instantly started kissing back.

Oliver put his hands on her waist and Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Oliver broke away then said," When someone kisses me they can wrap their arms around my kneck like you just did."

"Yeah, I suppose they can always do that."Lilly said with a smile.

**Authors Note!!!!!**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Do you want me to keep it?**

**Do you want me to delete it?**

**I don't know why i do that on every One-Shot I do...**

**Tell Me In A review!!!!!**


End file.
